1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Railway Gate System and more particularly pertains to increasing safety of railway passenger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of railways of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, railways of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of increasing the safety of railway systems through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,661,051 to Siano discloses a crossing safety device and operating mechanism therefor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,056 to Jeanise discloses a barricade apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,395 to Ferrari et al discloses a railroad grade crossing motorist warning system. U.S. Pat. No. 1,929,859 to Strauss discloses photo-electric gell controls for highway barriers. U.S. Pat. No. 2,193,350 to Silver discloses a highway safety gate. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,403,014 to Nampa discloses an air operated auto-stop.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe railway gate systems that allow increasing safety of railway passengers.
In this respect, the railway gate system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of safety of railway passengers.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved railway gate system which can be used for increasing safety of railway passengers. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.